Forum:A trade system for Monster Parts
I think that it might be a somewhat decent idea to put a sort of auction house in the online portion of MH tri, Where Hunter A has 3 Rathian plates but needs a rathalos plate or two and can put up an add for a set amount of time by paying zenny. Also, maybe the guild could have a monster parts bank? like the trading post but for monster carves? 08:30, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Aion You would have total noobs gaining access to Rathalos Plates!!! Why not just make a system where you can trade/receive items based on your HR? Seems more sensable to me. Han72 20:16, September 22, 2010 (UTC) jeah this is the way to go, Han. I would like that you wont trade with other players, but can trade for example five paltes for a ruby or three rubies for a heavenly scale and so on... would make the farming alooot shorter. tha Hummel greets-HummelHunter 20:26, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Makes sense if it was based off Hunter rank. Good idea, i hadn't thought of that. Aion Nova 22:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Another option would be to use a similar system to the one they have in place for the Argosy Trader. ie each item has a certain assigned worth and the trade can't be completed unless the person you are trading with and the game minimum requirements for trade value are met. You could even combine both trade methods the Argosy trader has and make it so that everything has a certain star level, based on rarity, and then a trade value within that star / rarity set. For example a 2 star item with a trade value of 30 could be traded to another hunter for 5: 2 star items with a trade value of 6 or greater. Just my two cents to add to the mix. Vebnstuff 17:16, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Maybe i'm a bit slow today, but i didn't quite follow that one. Could you explain it a little Clearer? Aion Nova 02:04, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea of the rarity trade, but just make it so you have to trade something of equal rarity(This item is 4 stars, you can only trade if you match 4 stars and the materials will be a rarity of some sort like; 4 bird wyern gems for a lagia sapphire). because if you have the trade bar where you fill up the bar to trade, you can abuse that and give a bunch of crappy material for a rare material. And for all the lower material...Well since they're not rare and not too hard to get, just trade without having to be restricted. I apologize for the confusion. The short answer would be along the lines of the post after Aion Nova. Assign rarity values, i.e. 1-9 stars or whatever works, and then only allow materials of the same rarity to be traded. So a 4 star item could only be traded for another 4 star item. For example a Rathalos Plate could be traded for a Lagiacrus Plate. 1 for 1. I concur with the above poster in that any form of a fill up bar system would be abused to no end and probably wouldn't work.Vebnstuff 20:43, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Alrighty, that actually sounds like a great idea :) I wonder if we'll see something like that in an upcoming MH game? Aion Nova 21:53, September 24, 2010 (UTC) I thought about this too. To stop people getting really rare parts for nothing, what if you traded carves? For example, 2 los plates for a los ruby? You may want to read the article before commenting. If you look above, it was already suggested to trade carves, and a decent system for doing so.Aion Nova 00:12, October 17, 2010 (UTC)